


Respect

by Saricess



Category: Dragons: Race to the Edge - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: ASTRID IS A QUEEN WTF HAVE YOU BEEN SMOKING RUFF??!!, EVEN WHEN THEIR FRIENDS ARE INVOLVED, F/M, i have to be honest the tv shows have made me hate the twins, it's just SO annoying, they just keep joking around when they could be killed any second and don't see to see that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: i started to watch dragons: race to the edge and i absolutely hate the way astrid is treated in edge of disaster part 1 & 2. i just hate how the twins treat her in general in the show because it's bad.so here's my work on how things should of happened after ruffnut's "speech"
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson & Fishlegs Ingerman, Astrid Hofferson & Ruffnut Thorston, Astrid Hofferson & Snotlout Jorgenson, Astrid Hofferson & Stormfly, Astrid Hofferson & Tuffnut Thorston, Heather & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Respect

“Allow me to lay it out for you, my flaxen-haired friend. You have no respect for the people around you who are just trying to help and be a part of the team. You have no respect for Fishlegs, certainly none for Snotlout, and you couldn't have less respect for the two of us! Now, you can go ahead and shame the others. You can mock this entire island of dragons if you wish. But I am not gonna stand here and listen to you insult the entire "nut" family tree!”

The air was tense after Ruffnut’s speech, her brother watching unsure of what to do. Astrid started at her with shock before anger.

“Excuse me?! I have plenty of respect for everyone around here! I respect Hiccup because without him we wouldn’t be here with our dragons helping being peace between dragons and people, not to mention the best leader we’ve ever had! I respect Fishlegs because he’s kind and sweet and knows about dragons more then any of us, his knowledge has saved our lives many times including dragons! I may have a rocky relationship with Snotlout but that’s because he won’t stop flirting with me when I’ve told him that I'm not interested in him AND I’m with Hiccup! I respect his fighting spirit and you know what? He actually apologises for things he done and tries to make things right! But you two! You two are always reckless and rushing around like this is a game when it’s not! Everything we do is to help stop the war between humans and dragons, to keep us safe and alive! But you guys don’t seem to understand that! You have no regards for logic and safety!”

She breathed heavily after her burst, the twins staring at her in shock, not accepting her to go all out.

“You say I’m mean all the time? I’m a viking, a warrior! I fight to protect my home, my family and friends! Everything I do goes to that! You only say I’m mean because I yell at you when you mess about while I’m trying to save lives!”

Another deep breath.

“You couldn’t do do your stand watch which is to look out for danger and keep us safe, and now you guys can’t even help me make stairs! Stairs guys!”

Ruffnut stepped forward “Astrid-”

“No!” she yelled, making Ruffnut back away “No, just...just leave. Go back and take the nap you wanted before, I’ll do this.

“But-”

“Just go”

The twins looked at each other before following her orders, she heard their footsteps fading and Tuffnut’s voice, but she didn’t care to listen. How dare they say such things about her?! She along with Hiccup and Fishlegs were the only ones that showed respect, the twins and Snotlout are the ones that don’t. She shouldn’t be treated like this, after everything she’s done for them!

She felt her anger rising and forced herself to calm down, being angry now wouldn’t do any good. Looking at the missing piles of logs that fell off the cliff, she took in a deep breath and whistled for Stormfly.

Looking at the plans as her good girl carried the logs back up on a neat pile, she started to get to work.

* * *

After they finished she gave Stormfly a well-deserved dinner and rest, after that she flew on her dragon and patrolled the sky, looking for anything out of the open around or on the island. It was good that she made this decision as she saw a boat coming in the land away from the port.

_ Dragon Hunters  _ she instantly recognised, only them and thieves would they to come on the island discreetly. 

“Let’s go get them girl” she spoke to Stormfly with a smirk, a roar of agreement came to her as her dragon swooped down and landed on the grass just where the boat was about to dock, the two armoured men looked at them in surprise, not thinking they would be caught.

“You have five seconds to turn around and never come back here until I blow you up”

Stormfly opened her mouth, a fire getting ready to shoot. The men started in fear and quickly turned their boat around, Astrid watched them until they got out of view, she flew up to get a better view. Sitting on the cliff with Stormfly, she relaxed as she watched the sunset, watching the bright beautiful colours come into display before they turned dark.

Soon she saw Hiccup, Fishlegs and Snotlout flying on their dragons in the sky. She jumped on her dragon and flew near the Clubhouse. As soon as she was off Stormfly, Hiccup was making his way to her.

“Welcome back” she greeted him with a smile.

“Thanks, it’s good to be back” he replied with a smile.

“Exciting day?”

Snoutlot groaned “Don’t even ask, I’ll need at least a few weeks rest after everything that’s happened! Come Hookfang, let’s get some dinner and then we’re going to sleep”

Hookfang made a noise of agreement and Fishlegs followed him with Meatlug, both looking tired.

“It’s been exciting...and tiring” Hiccup groaned a bit “I’m gonna do a Snotlout and feed Toothless before bed”

“Thinking like Snotlout? Scary”

Hiccup chuckled “Maybe. How was your day? With the twins and all”

“Oh you would not believe the day I have had, especially because of them”

He raised an eyebrow and she told him everything that had happened from when he left till now, when she finished he had a look of worry and anger of his face.

“I can’t believe they would say and do those things. I get sometimes they mess around and that but...this, this is taking it too far”

“Hey relax” she said gently as she put a hand on his shoulder “I’ve already given them a mouthful, a big one in fact. I don’t think they need another”

“Maybe from me they do” he muttered, but Astrid heard him clearly. She was touched he felt this way on how the twins treated her, she knew he wanted to give them a piece of his mind and would most likely not listen to her if she said no. If this was the other way around she certainly wouldn't let them go off easily.

“Just go and rest, I’ll do the watch tonight”

Before she could walk away he grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him “No, you go and rest while I give Toothless his food and get him to bed. After everything you’ve done today you really need it”

She signed, knowing there was no fighting him on this, plus she was starting to get really tired. “Fine fine I’ll go” she kissed his cheek and smiled “And you better rest as well”

He smiled and watched her walk off, only when she was out of sight did he let his smile fall into a frown.

Toothless let out a noise.

“I know buddy, those two  _ need _ to be told”

* * *

Throughout the whole week Hiccup treated the twins harshly, giving them more important and tiring tasks, they would collapse on their bed and fall into a deep sleep, having to be woken up in the morning to see Hiccup glaring at them.

Not only that but Hiccup pulled a few pranks of his own on them with the help of Snotlout and Fishlegs, who he told what they did to Astrid - neither of them were happy and immediately jumped on to support him in teaching them a lesson. Snotlout would joke around like - no worse then them and always go in their way. Fishlegs would disrespect them whenever they would do something and wouldn’t make clean their weapons, something Astrid did because the twins would never do it themselves.

During this Hiccup had sent Astrid on a mission with Heather, who Fishlegs quickly got over after he told her everything in the letter he sent. She came the next day and wanted to spend a nice girls week with Astrid, the blonde jumped on it as she missed Heather and dearly needed a break.

Meanwhile the twins were flabbergasted, they didn’t know why Hiccup was treating them harshly then before, why Snoutlot got even more annoying and why Fishlegs was being so unkind to them. They thought it was some kind of disease and tried to hide away, but they were easily found and Hiccup made them do even more tasks.

It was near the end of the week when the twins finally got sick of their treatment and stormed into the Clubhouse where the others, except Astrid, where. Eating at the small meal Fishlegs made them which made the twins even angrier, why didn’t he call them when it was ready?

“Ok what is going on?! First Hiccup is being mean to us, more then usual then Snoutlout is being more annoying then usual and Fishleg isn’t helping us or giving us any information on dragons! Just tell us!” Tuffnut yelled, pulled at his threads.

The three men looked at each other before they nodded, Hiccup stood.

“You wanna know why you were treated this way?”

Ruffnut rolled her eyes “Well duh if you listened-”

“ _ Speak to me like that one more time and you’ll regret it” _

The twins started in shock at Hiccups tone, not once have they heard him sound this angry.

“When I left you on here with Astrid I gave you a task, one task and that was to help build the stairs. We came back and I saw them, I felt proud that you finally followed one of my orders and was going to treat you for it. Imagine my surprise when Astrid told me that she built it, all by herself”

“Well that’s because she was being mean!” Ruffnut said “She told us off for everything we did!”

“You mean always making the pile of logs that Astrid carried one by one all by herself fall of the cliff more then once, making her get them all by herself again? Or when she came back and found you two tied to the logs and not doing work? Or the part where you built a zip-line instead of your actual job which was to make the stairs?”

Tuffnut looked uncomfortable “Well-”

“Well what Tuffnut?” Hiccup raised an eyebrow, excepting an answer. 

“Ummm…”

Seeing he had no answer, Hiccup continued. “And when she tells you off for messing around, you-” he looked hard at Ruffnut who shifts on his stare “tell her that she’s being disrespectful, that she has no respect for anyone, which is a load of bullshit”

The twins gasped at the swear word, Hiccup never swears unless it’s bad - like really bad. “Astrid is one of the most respectful people in the world, she is all about being part of a team, one that listens and does their job and doesn’t fool around, putting everyone at risk. How dare you say such a thing about her - to her face”

“B-But she’s always disrespectful to Snotlout!” Ruffnut said, they all turned to the short male who shook his head.

“No she’s not. Listen I get on her nerves a lot, and I mean a lot and yes she has yelled at me but that’s my fault. Astrid still cares about me and respects me, I just go over the line sometimes which I really need to stop doing. Point is she respects me and I respect her”

“Same here” Fishlegs spoke up “I don’t know how you can say to her that she has no respect for me? Hell she and Hiccup are the only ones who do! No offence Snoutlout”

“None taken ...I think. Sorry buddy, I’ll get better”

“Thank you” Fishlegs smiled at him before turning to the twins, smile gone. “Astrid is one of the most hardworking people to have ever lived in my opinion! Everything she does is to help protect and save us, including the dragons. She loves us all so much and doesn’t want to see us hurt”

Ruffnut was about to say something else when her brother caught her arm, shaking his head at her and turning to Hiccup.

“So, all of the things that happened this week...it was because of what we did to Astrid”

“Yep” Hiccup confirmed “The tasks I gave you are the ones Astrid does almost everyday, you two couldn’t even go a full day without collapsing while Astrid only feels the pain of it a couple of weeks later, but she always pushes through it”

“And the stuff I did is what you too so everyday” Snotlout said “Doesn’t feel fun now when your the victim right? Well that how all of us, especially Astrid feel when you mess around, even more so when it’s something serious” 

“I was just unkind to you two because you deserved it” Fishlegs simply said before taking a bit out of his meat.

“Well?” Hiccup spoke again “What do you have to say?”

“We...We have to apologise to Astrid” Tuffnut concluded, making his sister look at him in shock. “We’ve done some bad and annoying things, especially to Astrid. I didn’t think this is how she felt”

“I hope it’s a sincere apology” Hiccup glared “Because if it’s not then you’ll work even harder”

“And what if we don’t apologise?” Ruffnut asked, glaring - but didn't match the intensity and fear of Hiccup's.

“Then we’ll keep treating you this way until you do, so you better make up your mind and pick the right choice”

* * *

Astrid came back a few days later with Heather in toe, as soon as she set her feet on the ground Tuffnut was on her, hugging her tightly and sobbing all over her, saying how sorry he was and he was never going to say those things again. Astrid smiled softly and accepted his apology, she was welcomed back with opened arms and asked questions about her week away. Along with Heather they went into the Clubhouse and enjoyed a delicious meal Fishleg had made for their favourite blonde’s return.

However Ruffnut hadn’t apologised, she kept her distance from Astrid and glared at her back and giving her the same treatment in their training as well as mission, it made everything a bit more harder and stressful which is not what they needed. The others caught onto this including Heather and decided enough was enough, they wanted to do something but what? It was Tuffnut who came up with the idea that made their eyebrows go up, but he made his decision and if he was ok with it then so were they.

It was an unpleasant side as the twins argued, the others didn’t get involved and just watched from the sidelines. Ruffnut still didn’t want to apologise and was angry at how she was being treated and what her brother just told her, but she had it and packed a bag and climbed on the twin dragon. 

Not looking back as she flew back to Berk.

LINE

Astrid helped Tuffnut find another dragon to ride and bond with, a Monstrous Nightmare which made him and Snotlout happily called themselves “Monstrous Buddies”. Heather had official become part of the team and decided to stay, she lived with Astrid before her own hut was built by the one and only Fishlegs. The two started to get even more closer and the others could see the love between the two and were happy for them, even if Snotlout did a few fake gags and vomit noises.

The team worked well, better then before and they all bonded well, infact it was indestructible on how well they trusted each other. Things were getting less stressful and they managed to take down more enemies and create their name in fear to all the other Dragon Hunters.

* * *

It took two full months for Ruffnut to come flying back and sweep Astrid up in a bone crushing hug and, just like her brother, sob all of her.

“I’m sorry Astrid! I’m so so sorry! I say terrible things to you and I was wrong!” she repeated the same sentence over and over until Tuffnut managed to calm her down. Astrid accepted her apology with a gentle smile and gave her a more comfortable hug back, which the girl gratefully took. They accepted her back and had a big delicious meal to celebrate.

They all know now, especially the twins, to not judge quickly, to not say such hurtful things when your wrong, and to admit you did something bad. It may not be pretty, but in the end it all works out, for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i'm gonna get some hate for this but i can't help it, the twins in the tv show annoy the hell out of me. i love them in the films but they go too far in the show. my girl astrid doesn't deserve how they treat her and i will not stand for it, so i wrote my frustration in this.


End file.
